


Behind That Cute Mask

by ACosmicFrappe



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACosmicFrappe/pseuds/ACosmicFrappe
Summary: Kasanoda gets a taste of just how scary Hunny can be after the redhead walks in on Haruhi changing.





	Behind That Cute Mask

Haruhi had already forgiven Kasanoda for walking in on her dressing, but Hunny didn't seem to be quite so lenient when it came to 'Haru-chan's' privacy.

"We'll battle!" the little blonde exclaimed, his eyes burning with the fire of a warrior as he stared his enemy down. "I will defend Haru-chan's honor!"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Did you say...battle? You don't have to do that, Mitsukuni. I'm fine, and so is my honor. It's not like Kasanoda-kun burned my face or anything."

Not convinced, Hunny grabbed the girl by her shirt lapels and pulled her down to his level, his eyebrows furrowed. "You're my girlfriend, Haruhi," the boy reminded her, sending Tamaki (and the twins) into hysterics. Kasanoda's jaw dropped to the polished floor. "I know you don't like someone doing everything for you, but let me defend you! _Pleeeeease_ , Haru-chan?"

Sighing, Haruhi gave in. It was hard to say no to someone so cute. "I guess I can't stop you, huh?" Smiling slightly, she nuzzled his nose with her own, an action he happily mimicked.

Tamaki seemed to be having a hard time absorbing the fact that the chibi of all people had managed to win Haruhi...despite having been told that they were a couple by Hunny and Haruhi themselves weeks ago.

Despondent, Tamaki crawled over to the shadowy corner to check on his pet fungi.

* * *

 

It was decided that the battle would take place behind the school, since Kyoya didn't want to risk any more internal damage to the clubroom than usual, be it from flying fists or nosebleeds.

"What are they fighting about again?" one girl wondered, looking to her companion.

"Who cares?" the boy cried, swooning. It wasn't every day that you got to see Hunny-senpai with such a delightfully _serious_ look on his cute little face!

Hunny was rolling up his sleeves, his hair pulled back by a sparkly pink bow - did that accessory really fit the mood?

Meanwhile, Kasanoda seemed to still be in shock. Mori had carried the redhead out and was currently holding him up. The poor boy seemed to have turned into stone.

It was with a solemn expression that Mitsukuni knelt before Haruhi, who stood off to the side with Usa-chan. The burnette was still of the mind that this was all very stupid, and she liked to think that the bunny in her arms agreed.

_"My lady,"_ Hunny murmured, holding out his hands and looking to the ground.

Haruhi didn't even try to figure out what he was doing before asking, "what is it?"

Kyoya looked over, having previously been occupied with directing Renge on where to point the video camera. "If I am not mistaken, he is requesting a token to bring into battle."

Hunny nodded once.

"A token?" Haruhi repeated, shaking her head in disbelief. Why was everyone in this club so damn dramatic?

Reaching into her pocket, her fingers closed around an object. Maybe this would work? "I guess you can have this. I was going to give it to you for your birthday, but..."

Hunny looked into his palms to see a piece of jewalry, a dozen or so tiny charms in the shape of various desserts hanging attached to the silver bracelet. "Haru-chan, are these…?" the blonde grinned, looking up at her.

Harahi nodded, holding up her wrist. A matching bracelet twinkled in the sunlight, the little charms in the likeness of savory foods instead of sweet. "Yep! After you asked me what a gachapon was, I went to the store and collected all the charms. Do you like - "

Two arms wrapped around her neck, and suddenly girls were fainting and Tamaki was choking and Mitsukuni was kissing Haruhi.

"My cute Haru-chan," Hunny giggled, nuzzling her nose for a moment before bouncing over to stand in front of a shell-shocked Kasanoda. "Sorry, but I don't wanna fight anymore."

Hunny knew he had gotten his message across anyway. But just in case he hadn't...

His business complete, the cute blonde skipped back over to his girlfriend, taking her hand and leading her away from the crowd. Mori trailed behind them.

Slowly, Kasanoda looked down at the piece of paper that Hunny had discreetly placed in his hand. The sticky note was ballet shoe pink, with Hello Kitty's face printed in the corner. It read, **If you want to reschedule our fight, you know what to do! :3**

How could such a cute little smiley face look so threatening? Kasanoda had received plenty of threats over his lifetime, but none of them had ever scared him this much.


End file.
